Blinded
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Rachel is blinded in a slushy attack. Quinn places the blame solely on herself. She has decided to be Rachel's 'guide dog' for the rest of their lives. Can Rachel make Quinn see that there is nothing to feel guilty about?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Blinded _

**SUMMARY: **_Rachel is blinded by a sudden slushy attack. Quinn knows it's her fault – even through she didn't throw the slushy in Rachel's opened eyes. Quinn decides to be Rachel's 'guide dog' for the rest of their lives._

**CATEGORY: **_Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance, Crime, Suspense, Spiritual_

**RATING: **_T_

**PRELUDE**

"Just do it." Quinn said in a dead voice.

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Why are you being so damn stubborn?" Quinn sighed.

"I'm just not going to do it, Quinn. What will it prove?" Rachel asked.

"Eye for an eye. Slushy for slushy." Quinn glared down at the slushy cup in her hand. "Take it Rachel!" Her voice harden.

"Don't make me do it." Rachel whispered. "Please Quinn, don't make me do it."

Before either girl knew what happened the cup was jerked out of Quinn's hand and thrown into Rachel's face. "Thanks Fabray." Karofsky said as he passed by. "Knew that you were still on the _right_ team."

Quinn looked horror stricken at Rachel as she stood stock still in shock. Rachel began to shake as her body took in the shock of having the icy cold slushy slammed into her face. Quinn saw that purple tears were slowly rolling down Rachel's cheeks. Rachel hadn't had time to close her eyes before the slushy met her face.

Rachel hadn't been prepared.

"Oh God Rachel." Quinn gasped as she finally found her voice after several minutes of stunned silence.

Rachel was in pain.

"Come with me." Quinn said putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel's eyes exploded in pain.

"Rachel?" Quinn pleaded.

Rachel's brain felt like it would exploded.

"Rach!" Quinn wrapped her arms around the tiny Diva's frame. "SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed.

Rachel's body began to convulse.

"HELP! HELP!" Quinn screamed as she felt Rachel pitch forward. She managed to pull Rachel against her before they met the floor. Quinn took the full impact of the ground on her body. But Rachel still was shaken. "It's going to be okay Rach, I promise you, it's going to be okay." Quinn whispered in the unconscious Diva's ear as she kept stroking back the right side of the brunette's hair.

**END OF PRELUDE**


	2. The Lifetime Promise

**CHAPTER ONE **

**THE LIFETIME PROMISE**

**THE HOSPITAL**

Quinn just stared unseeing at the nurse desk area. She just stared waiting ….. waiting …... waiting for _anyone_ to tell her how Rachel was. To tell her that Rachel had finally woken up.

"Hey; the time will just seem that much longer if you keep staring." A low deep male voice spoke next to her right ear.

Quinn swallowed, than she began to choke. There was a lump blocking her air hole. She felt firm and strong arms wrap tightly around her. She felt a hand began to gently thump her spine. She begged her eyes to remain locked on the nurse desk as she fought to get her breath back.

"Nice and easy there." The male voice gently said as Quinn finally got her breathing under control. She felt her head resting against the firm chest. Her eyes still stared clued to where she thought the person whom was currently saving Rachel's life would be standing. "Quinn! Rachel wouldn't want you working yourself up into unconscious waiting for her news on her."

"It's what I deserve." Quinn whimpered. "I _should_ be the one in there fighting for my life."

"No Quinn." Kristopher Berry said in a harsh voice. "What happened too Rachel was unfortunate. But you aren't too be blamed for it."

"I was the one whom brought that damn Slushy cup to Rachel." Quinn barked. "I'm the one whom demanded that Rachel should have thrown it in my face in the _crowded _hallway. I should have pulled her into a bathroom or an empty classroom." She banged her hand into the wall. "But no, I wanted everyone to see that Rachel slushy me." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's my fault that Rachel is in so much pain."

Before he could say anything else a doctor stopped at the edge of the room. "Rachel Berry." He said in a tired voice.

Quinn jerked out of Kristopher's arms, and leaped to her feet. "How is she?" She demanded.

"Are you family?" The doctor right eye brow rose.

"She's as close to family as she can get." Kristopher stood to his feet. "How is my daughter?"

"She's weak." The doctor replied. "She's very weak. We managed to get her back to consciousness …. but she slipped right back into the shock coma that she was in when she was brought in. She did this four times in a matter of two hours."

Quinn's heart stopped.

"She's all right now." The doctor said as he looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Her body has finally stopped going into shock mode. She's sleeping a natural sleep right now."

"What room is she in." Quinn cut in before the doctor could continue.

"I'm sorry, but you can't visit her." The doctor said.

"She's family. Just as my husband told you." Giovanni cut in.

"I was going to say that you can't visit her right now. I have a few things to tell you first." The doctor patiently said.

"What's wrong with Rach?" Giovanni asked in a low voice.

"She's blind." The doctor bluntly said.

Silent tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks.

Shocked silence lit the air in the waiting area as the rest of the Glee club heard this news. Will felt Shelby grip his hand even more tightly. They were standing just behind the Berry's and Quinn.

"It may be temporary, or it may be the rest of Rachel's lifetime. I'm sorry." The doctor sighed. "Until the swelling goes down, we won't know the full damage." He sighed, "I wanted to prepare you for what you will see once you walk into Rachel's room. Her eyes are bandaged. They will remain bandaged until the swelling goes down. She is hooked up to a heart machine. She'll be in a lot of pain – so we have a morphine drip in her."

"What room is Rachel in?" Quinn asked in a low voice.

The doctor looked at the Berry men for their consent. They dumbly nodded as they took in everything that the doctor had just told them.

"Follow me." He looked around the room, "Family only."

Shelby stood rooted to where she remained at Will's side as the Berry men and Quinn followed the doctor.

Kristopher turned his head, "Coming Shelby?"

Shelby blinked. "Y-yes." She whispered as she pulled away from Will, and started towards the tall African American man whom was holding out a hand for her. She placed her hand into his and felt the comfort that he offered through his hand.

**RACHEL'S ROOM**

Quinn stopped dead as she eyed the closed door to Rachel's room. She felt her hands shaking at her sides. She tried to swallow – but the lump was back. She felt her right arm raise and her palm rested on the cold wood of the door.

"If you don't want to go in, Miss. Fabray, than I suggest you go back to the waiting room." The doctor said in a mono tone. He didn't meant be rude, but he had his rounds to tend too after all. But he couldn't while these people were outside one of his patients room.

Quinn stiffened.

"She's not going anywhere." Giovanni said in a firm voice. "Give her time."

"Look, I can't leave you until you go inside Rachel's room. But I have other patients whom need my attention also." The doctor sighed. "I don't mean to be insensitive here, but I'm a busy man."

"Than you'll be off of Rachel's case." Quinn said her eyes still locked on the door.

The doctor sighed. "As you wish." He said in a stern voice.

"Quinn you have no call -" Kristopher said in a gentle voice.

"Don't I." Quinn barked out in a harsh laugh.

Kristopher sent an apologize look at the doctor. The doctor received it and accepted it. "Miss. Fabray, I'm the only one on staff right now whom is able to treat, and protect Miss. Berry in the way that she needs. I'm the _only_ one whom can protect Rachel."

"We'll see." Quinn stiffly said.

The doctor sighed deeply. He decided that the best option right now was too keep his trap shut. "If you think Quinn is stubborn …. wait till Rachel is awake and herself once more. " Giovanni softly said in the his ear. "You are going to have your hands full."

Quinn took a deep breath and slowly touched the door handle. She gentle pulled it towards her. She felt the door being taken from her, so she let go of the handle. She took a step into the sterile room.

Then another. After four steps she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw broke her heart.

Rachel lying in the middle of the single bed. The white sheet pulled up to tuck just above her chest. The stale rose colored pale blanket pulled up and tucked just underneath the top of the sheet. Tubes were sticking out from her nose, she saw that wires were sticking out from underneath Rachel's hospital grown – and she knew those were connected to the cups that were placed around her heart, and lungs. She saw that white gauge was wrapped tightly around the brunette's head.

"She's so small." Shelby whimpered. "B-baby." She moved passed the still Quinn over to the bed. She put a shaky hand on her daughter's cheek. "Baby?" She begged her daughter to answer her. "Mommy is here."

Rachel remained still.

Shelby bent her head and kissed her daughter's white forehead. Resting her cheek upon it she allowed a single tear to slowly fall. "How did this come about?" She whispered.

In the silence of the room the words hit Quinn like a thunder cloud.

She found herself moving forward once more. She found that she was sitting next to Rachel on the other side of where Shelby was resting her head against her daughter's forehead. She found that Rachel's fingers were intertwined with her own. Lifting the hand so she could kiss the back of Rachel's hand, "I promise never to leave your side, Rachel Berry, not ever. I'll be your eyes for however long you need them to be. You are my life. Now and for always." She rested the back of Rachel's hand against her cheek, "You are going to fight me on this decision …. but know this I'm _always_ going to be by your side. You are my life."

Shelby slowly raised her head and turned to look Kristopher and Giovanni straight in the eyes. She read in them how deeply concerned they were of this development. She knew that they agreed with her that this wasn't a healthy way of dealing with the situation that Quinn was taking.

Shelby turned and looked down at her daughter's bandaged face. _Perhaps only you can protect Quinn from this dark road that she has claimed for herself. Baby if you don't, than Quinn will be lost to us all._

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Friendship That Begins

**CHAPTER TWO**

**FRIENDSHIP THAT BEGINS**

**PARK BETWEEN RACHEL'S HOUSE AND THE CENTER OF LIMA**

**WINTER 2010 - JUST AFTER CHRISTMAS**

Rachel bowed her head against the snow flakes that were falling down on her. It was two days after Christmas, and she couldn't stand being cooped up inside her home. Her family meant well – but she just wasn't in the spirit to celebrate this year. How could she – seeing how Finn broke up with her, and refuses to forgive her for her stupid mistake of making out with Noah.

Rachel didn't blame Finn one bit. She knew the moment that she decided to even the score with making out with Noah that she would hurt Finn to the heart. After all Noah was the one whom got Quinn pregnant, while Quinn was still dating Finn. She knew that Finn wasn't over the hurt of his best friend and his than girlfriend betraying him.

But Noah was the only safe choice for her to pay Finn back for hurting _her_. She couldn't call up Jesse, and ask him to make out with her – then telling Finn. She didn't even want to open that world of hurt _ever_ again. Kurt was gay – so he was automatically out. Artie was missed up with Tina dumping him for Mike – and he was currently dating Brittany. Mike was out because he was dating Tina. Rachel wasn't a cheater. Not _again_ anyways. Sides she learned with Finn not to force a guy to cheat on their girlfriends.

Rachel still felt the guilt deep in her soul over Finn and Quinn. She would live with that guilt for the rest of her life.

Sam was with Quinn, so he was off limits. Noah _was_ the only choice then. Sides she knew that Noah would help her without trying to bed her again. He understood her deep need to even the score with Finn – and he fully knew that Rachel would be confessing to Finn.

Finn looked so hurt and so betrayed. But, Rachel reminded him that she was betrayed when she found out that he _lied _to her countless times over him still being a virgin. All Finn had to do was tell her the _truth_ then she would never have gotten so upset. She had all ready known that he had slept with Santana when she had foolishly _thought _that she was dating Jesse.

Everyone thought she was too needy. That she kept chasing after Finn because she couldn't stand to be alone. That Finn was her _only_ hope of ever finding someone whom actually cared just a _little_ bit about her.

But that wasn't the truth. She chased Finn because she just _knew _that she could _never_ have whom she desired. She was willing to settle on life with someone that she just _cared _for. That she would be content in a marriage to Finn Hudson.

She didn't want to stay in her house any longer today because she just came to the realization that Finn was no longer hers to settle with. He had given her the star necklace, and asked her to remember whom she was whenever she felt down. That he could forgive her for her kissing Noah, but he could no longer allow himself to be used.

Rachel blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't pitying herself for losing Finn – for losing the person that she had _chosen _to settle with. No she was fighting back the tears of realizing that she had been _hurting_ Finn all along.

**FABRAY HOUSE **

**(TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS)**

Judy walked into the living room and looked at her youngest daughter. "I have some news to tell you Quinn."

Quinn looked away from the movie that she was watching. She had a deep sense of foreboding. "What is it?" She calmly asked.

"Your father and I are getting back together." Judy said.

Quinn sighed deeply. "You'll regret this decision for the rest of your life, mother." She never left eye contact with her mother.

"We want to get out of Lima, Quinn. Out of Ohio." Judy said in the silence. "We have decided to move to Japan. Your father's company has decided to transfer him." She took a deep breath, "You aren't coming with us."

"I wasn't planning on it." Quinn said in a dead tone.

"Your father doesn't want anything more to do with you. He's disowning you." Judy whimpered.

"Good. I disowned him when he kicked me out." Quinn matter of factually said. "I managed to open my own saving account. His name is no way near my account." She blinked a few times.

"He's cutting you out of his will." Judy stated. "You will remain in my will of course. I'm going to be sending money to you every month. Enough to help with your schooling and medical bills."

"You don't have too." Quinn shrugged. "It's _his _money after all."

"No Quinnie, it's _my_ money. It's the money that I inherited from my grandmother before I married your father. Deep down I knew that I would need it for my child." Judy said. "The money is yours."

"Thank you." Was all Quinn could say. "When do I need to be out of the house?"

"By the middle of January." Judy sighed. "I wish it could be longer, but your father wants us to be gone. He doesn't want you in the house when we leave."

"I understand." Quinn stood too her feet. "I'll start packing." She walked passed her mother, and towards the stairs. It was time to move on to the next part of her life.

**CENTER OF THE PARK HALFWAY TOWARDS RACHEL'S HOUSE**

Quinn was tired. She had managed to move most of her things into the storage unite that she had rented four days previous. She had moved most of the things herself – her mother helped some. Quinn didn't want _anyone_ help with her leaving her family. But after the sixth trip she knew that she needed some assistance. She told her mother that she didn't want to talk about anything as they moved her life into a cold, and homeless storage unite.

Quinn had taken a break from packing up her life in the cold park – because _he _had stopped by the house. There was no way hell that she would be in the same room as _him_ ever again. Those days were long over.

She didn't want _anyone _to find out her living situation until she was settled into an apartment. She would go apartment hunting after all her personal belongings were out of the Fabray house. That should be in another day or so. Quinn wanted to show everyone that she was fine being disowned, and abandoned. That she wasn't that pathetic pregnant girl. No; she was now a seventeen year old woman.

Able to stand on her own. Able to make the world tremble at her feet. Not _just _the hallways of William McKinley High school of Lima, Ohio.

Quinn let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe that she still thought that about herself. Hadn't last year taught her anything? Once you fall from the pedestal – there was no way in the hell you can get back up there.

She had been trying like crazy too since she gave Beth away. She had work off all the baby fat during the summer. She had gained her place back on the Cheerios. Not the captain-ship – no way would Sue hand that back to her. She knew that she would have to destroy Santana before Sue allowed her back on top.

Quinn fully had been willing too do that. She learned of Santana's _special_ surgery over the summer – and she used it to knock her best friend and enemy off the top of the Pyramid. She had her captain-ship firmly back in her grasp. Santana was back in her _proper _place – behind her.

She had decided that she would be single for her Junior year. She wanted to reflect on every decision that she had made in her life. She wanted to go from the Head Bitch to just being _Quinn_. But then Sam came along. He just wouldn't give up trying to win her as his girl.

Quinn easily fell into the 'girlfriend' trap once more. She allowed herself to fall into the trap. It was easier to being with someone – than being alone. But she promised herself that she wouldn't allow her relationship with Sam to get to the point where she had been with Finn …. or with Puck.

There was no 'teasing and pleasing' with Sam Evans. Granted she allowed them to have some heavy make out sessions – but there was no petting allowed. Sam was patient. He fully understood her unease when it came to being intimate. He told her that he would never pressure her into sleeping with him.

Sam Evans was a good guy to _settle _with. Quinn found herself _content_ in her relationship. She laughed gently as she felt foreboding overcome her. Now that Finn had dumped Rachel 'man hands' Berry – that means Berry will turn her attentions on Sam. Seeing how man hands has made it her life mission to _steal _every single one of Quinn's boyfriends.

Take Finn. Take Puck. Although Quinn had _never _dated Noah Puckerman – just had sex with him. Had _his _baby. Rachel had managed to steal Puck from her. Now that she was free once more she would be out to get _Sam_. Quinn sighed as she let out a small laugh. She was actually looking _forward _to Rachel's attempts of stealing Sam from her. Quinn had found herself bored when Finn and Rachel managed to get together at the end of last year.

Now that Rachel had proven how _stupid _she truly was. How _selfish _she truly was by her stunt to try to get _even _with Finn for his lying to her about his virginity. She knew that Finn would _never _get back together with Berry in a trillion years. He would of course _forgive _her …. but his feelings for her would _never _be the same.

"Bring it on _Treasure trail_, bring it on." Quinn whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around her chest to try to block out some of the chill.

Closing her eyes briefly.

She jerked awake when a hand rested on her right shoulder, "Quinn?" A unsure, and concerned voice said close to her right ear. She blinked as her eyes took in the concern face of one Rachel Berry. "Get your hand off of me, man hands." She sneered.

Rachel removed her hand. Brushing aside some stray hair from her right side she smiled. "I see that you are feeling quite all right, Quinn, if you can insult me."

"Of course I'm quite all right." Quinn snorted.

"How long have you been out here?" Rachel asked.

"Why is it any of your business Rupaul!" Quinn demanded.

Rachel raised her hand and touched Quinn's face. "You are almost ready to be frozen, Quinn. It has taken ten minutes to waken you."

"Get your hands off of me man hands." Quinn barked. She was non nonplussed with what Rachel had told her. "I'll get out of the cold right now." She stood to her feet, than crashed back down onto the bench. "Ouch." She whimpered as she slammed her eyes shut from the spinning that the world had given her head.

"My house is closer than your car." Rachel stated. "Daddy will be here any minute now, you are going to take a hot bath, and then you'll be put into our guest room."

Before Quinn could say a word she felt another presence before her. She slowly opened one eye, and looked into the gentle smiling face of a tall African American man. Her training took firm hold of her than. There was no way she was going to act like a spoiled little girl in front of an adult. Sides even she wasn't a bitch enough to insult Rachel in front of her father. She sighed as she nodded.

Mr. Berry held out a hand for Quinn to take. She reached over and placed her hand in his huge hand. As his fingers closed around her hand, she felt something that she had never felt before from her father. Fatherly love.

"Here let me help you." His rich deep voice said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ray; why don't you lead the way to the car. I parked within a quarter of here."

"Of course daddy." Rachel said and led the way to the parking lot. She ran around and opened the passenger side door. "I'm happy to see that you left the heater on full blast."

Mr. Berry smirked as he gently helped Quinn into the car. "You are my daughter after all, Ray, I knew better than too shut it off when you called and told me the situation." He leaned back out of the car and gently shut the door on the silent blond. "Are you sure?" He turned to face his daughter.

Rachel looked at the blond whom stiffly facing the front. "Yes." She nodded her head. She opened the back passenger door and got into the car herself.

Kristopher Berry gently smiled as he made his way around the car. "Good." He opened the drivers side and slipped in. "We'll be home in five minutes. Aunt Sophia has the bath all set." Backing out of the space he winked at his daughter.

"Thank you." Quinn softly said in her seat.

The two Berry's smiled in relief.

**RACHEL'S HOUSE **

**RACHEL'S BATHROOM**

Rachel pushed the door to her bathroom opened with her shoulder. She smiled pleased that her Aunt had obeyed all her commends. The overhead lights were dimmed to softness. Candles had been placed in key places and were lit. She could see the candle lights among the shadows off the walls. Soft music was playing from the iHome station on the table at the end of the jacuzzi tub.

"I'll leave you to it." She allowed Quinn to move past her into the room.

Quinn silently nodded.

Rachel closed the door behind her.

Quinn never knew how she ended up underneath the warm water. All she remembered was she was standing between the tub, and the sink one moment – and the next she was leaning back underneath the warmest water that she felt in her entire life. The smell of blueberries were trickling her nose. Closing her eyes she just allowed her body to relax as it warmed back up to normal temperature.

Once the water began to get cool did Quinn realize that she had to leave the warmth of the bath water. She slowly stood up and stepped from the bath. She wrapped a large terry cloth towel around her body, and made sure to turn the handle to allow the water to flow down the drain. Her brow winkled as she realized that her clothes were stiff with the cold. Sides they were not meant to be put back on.

"Okay then." She softly said. "I'm trapped in Rupaul's bathroom in just a towel." Shaking her head and glaring at the closed door. "Nice move man hands. Nice move."

She moved to the door and opened it. She blinked at what she saw. There were fresh clothes on the end of Rachel's bed. _Her _clothes. "What the -" A whisper sigh escaped her lips as she moved to pick up her favorite pajama bottoms. She found that her panties were among the clothes that were laid out. She slipped on her pajamas and wrapped her robe around her body.

She turned to the door and knew that it was time to get some answers.

**UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

Rachel stood straight once more as the door to bedroom opened to show a glaring Quinn. "Hello Quinn." She said easily.

"What the hell are you playing at Berry!" Quinn growled low in her throat.

"Follow me." Rachel simply said. She turned and walked a few doors down the hallway. She paused with her hand on the knob. Looking over at Quinn whom had yet moved. Raising her right eyebrow.

Lifting her head high Quinn walked to Rachel. She waited for Rachel to open the door. What she found in the bedroom stunned her into a place that she had never been before. Inside the Berry's guest bedroom was … well _her _ bedroom. "W-where …." She couldn't ask the question that was burning in her mind.

"I saw you moving boxes out of your house yesterday afternoon. I followed you and saw that you were putting things into a storage center." Rachel sighed. "I knew that you would _never_ tell me anything …. so I confronted your mother. She told me what your father did too you." She shrugged. "I took it upon myself to make sure you had a safe place to call home until you come of age."

"**YOU HAD NO RIGHT**!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel held out a remote towards the TV that was pointing towards the door. She hit play.

"Quinn darling," Her mother's face appeared on the screen. "I want you to remain at the Berry's until your eighteenth birthday. I don't want you to find an apartment yet. One; no one will allow you to rent one – seeing how you are under eighteen. Two; I'm not going to co-sign for you." Judy licked her lips. "By the time you watch this … I'll be gone from the house. I'm leaving Lima today. Rachel and her father, Kristopher, stopped by the moment you turned the corner. They told me that they wanted to offer up their home too you. I trust them, Qunnie. I know that they will be able to keep you much safer than I ever could.

As soon as the Berry's remove the rest of your belongings, Quinnie, the house will be locked up. You won't be able to get in any longer. I'm having movers come next week for the rest of the things.

I love you. Even if it doesn't seem like it too you, right now." Judy wiped some tears from her cheeks as the screen went blank.

Quinn's face was blank.

"I'm hoping that you will remain with us until we graduate next year, Quinn." Rachel said looking at the side of Quinn's face. "I hope you will come to realize that this is your home. That this is your family."

"I have no family." Quinn said in a dead voice.

"You have Beth." Rachel softly said.

"Shelby has Beth." Quinn's voice harden even more.

"I will allow Shelby into my life – so you'll feel much easier to be near Beth." Rachel said.

"I'll be out of here on my eighteenth birthday." Quinn turned her eyes to meet Rachel's open brown ones. "I'm not remaining here one second longer."

"I wanted too offer my home too you; when you needed a place to lay your head last year. I was on the verge of offering it – when I over heard Mercedes offer you hers." Rachel sighed. "I want to offer you my friendship once more."

Quinn raised one eyebrow. _This can actually work too my advantage. I can watch as Rachel tries to steal Sam from me. Even in her own home. _"I'm tired." She answered.

Rachel blinked, "Of course." She waved her hand towards the bed where Quinn's comforter was covering what she knew were her sheets. She saw that her warm comfort blanket was at the foot of the bed.

Rachel turned too leave the room. "Rachel." She twisted her head to look at the tall blond. "I accept." Rachel's smile lit up the room.

Quinn realized that she just saw the _real _Rachel Berry smile. _It's much better than that mega million smile she uses at school. Wait. Hold on there Quinn. Don't go down that road. She's still the enemy. Remember she's out to steal Sam from you._ She watched as Rachel turned, and left the room. "I like that smile." She softly said at the closed door.

Quinn just _knew _that Finn had never seen that smile. She knew that Puck had. After all Rachel and Puck had _grown _closer when they dated for that one week at the beginning of her pregnancy. Puck had grown more protective of Rachel then also.

Quinn sighed as she turned to face the bed. She was tired. "Don't let your guard down, Quinn." She murmured to herself as she tucked herself underneath the warm sheets, and comforter. "You are the winner here, not the loser. You'll come out on top." She rested her head against her plump up pillow. She smelled the light scent of cranberries. Her eyes drifted close.

The last image in Quinn's eyes was Rachel's smile. She sighed as she fell asleep with her own smile on her lips.

**RACHEL'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

**SPRING 2011  
><strong>

Quinn traced Rachel's lips. "I miss your smile, Ray. I miss it ever so much." She tried to think when the _last _time Rachel had graced her with the smile. It feel like forever. When in reality it had only been eight weeks.

Quinn tried to remember what had caused Rachel to stop smiling at her. "You knew even before I did; that I would demand something that you were not willing to give. That's why you stopped smiling at me." She traced the lips once more.

"You knew before I did that I would finally find a way to scar you for life." A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "It should be _me_ in that bed. It should be _me_ losing my sight."

"Q-quinn..." Rachel whimpered.

"Rach." Quinn cried with relief …. but also in pain.

"I'm scared." Rachel whimpered turning her head towards where Quinn's hand had forzen. She leaned towards the hand. "I'm in so much pain."

Quinn quickly wrapped Rachel into a gentle but firm hug. Making sure that Rachel's cheek rested against her heart. "I'm here. You don't have to be frightened anymore. I'm never leaving your side."

"I'm scared because of _you._" Rachel let out a rough sob.

Quinn stiffened. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to."

"I'm not scared of you because you hurt me." Rachel whimpered. "I'm scared _for _you." Her right hand reached up between them, and gently touched Quinn's jaw. "I'm scared that if you don't let this go then you'll never be -"

"Saved." Quinn finished in a harsh voice. "Perhaps I _don't_ want too be saved, Rachel." She lashed out. "I don't _deserve_ to be saved." She felt Rachel's hand lightly trace her jaw line and up to her cheek.

"I'm not giving up on you, Quinn, not ever." Rachel whispered. "That's _my_ ever lasting promise too you."

Quinn leaned her cheek against the top of Rachel's head. She just stared down on the blanket at where Rachel's free hand was resting. She was lost in her dark thoughts.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Way Things Lay

**CHAPTER THREE**

**WAY THINGS LAY**

**WINTER 2010**

**RACHEL'S HOUSE**

**UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

Rachel was sitting on the high back chair that was just to the right of being opposite from the door to the guest room – nay; Quinn's room. She wanted to be on hand and ready for when Quinn marches out of that room. She didn't want Quinn to hunt her down for her much needed answers. After all there were just simply too many family members running around the Berry home at the present to make Rachel feel comfortable to allow Quinn on the lose.

Not for her own sake of course. She just wanted to spare Quinn any unwanted public emotional charged scenes at the moment. She wanted to ease Quinn into the whole Berry family slowly.

Outsiders would be _shocked dumb_ if they ever learn this trait of Rachel's.

Rachel had been sitting in the chair since 7:30. She knew that Quinn would be waking perhaps after 8. So she wasn't impatient But she was a little concern when 9:30 came and still no sign of Quinn. She was debating in-warding if she should knock on the door.

The decision was taken from her when the door opened. Quinn took a step back at the sight of her. "Good morning Quinn. I trust you got all the rest that your body had been craving these past few days." She said with a soft smile. She remained sitting.

Quinn leaned against the door frame. Her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Her right eye brow raised high.

Rachel let her smile go. "Okay." She tapped her jean clad knees. "I have some explaining too do." Quinn raised her brow a quarter of an inch. "_Alot_ of explaining too do." She tilted her head. "Would you like to go into either my room or your room."

Quinn just moved more firmly against the frame.

"Out here then." Rachel nodded. She was happy that she had warned her family not to come upstairs till early afternoon. "Just so you know, Quinn, I have told my family that this floor is off limits until you go downstairs. Don't worry, we have three bathrooms on the lower floors. We have also have living spaces downstairs – complete with guest rooms, center parlor. So everyone has plenty of things too do. "

Quinn tightly nodded.

"Why didn't I move your things down stairs you are asking yourself." Rachel met Quinn's eyes straight on. "I don't want you too feel like you need to pay rent. I also don't want you too feel separated from us. You are part of this family now."

Quinn let out a bark of laughter.

Rachel waited till Quinn was ready for her to continue.

Quinn's lips tightened as she lowered her arms. They wrapped around her waist now.

_She's not upset. She's not nervous. She picks at her cubicles when she's nervous. She's vulnerable. Now to prove to her that I'm not going to hurt her. That I'm her rock. That she place her trust in me, and I would never abandon her. _ Rachel shifted in the chair. "My fathers and I moved all your things from the storage unite. I managed to set up your room – but everything else is up in the attic." Smiling, "The attic is actually one of my favorite places in the house. I think you may like it up there yourself. Especially during storms."

"You have free access to the house. You can come and go whenever you want. Just remember to let my dads know where you are – check in with them." Rachel stood her feet. Walking the few feet to stand right in front of the blond, "Welcome home, Quinn." She softly said. Reaching out with her right hand palm up.

"You know that I'll never forgive you for this, Rachel, right?" Quinn got out.

Rachel's hand lifted to rest against Quinn's cheek line. Quinn's eyes closed as she felt Rachel lightly tracing her cheek bone. Her eyes snapped opened, "_Get your hands off me you bitch_." She seethed.

Rachel's warm chocolate brown eyes shone with sadness as she obeyed Quinn. She just turned and walked towards the stairs. Quinn watched as Rachel placed a curved hand on the banister and start down the stairs.

"Why can't I just trust this? Her?" Quinn whispered as Rachel finally left her sight. Sighing she turned back into her room. Shutting the door behind her.

**RACHEL'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

**SPRING 2011**

"I can't believe that I wasted so much time." Quinn softly spoke.

Rachel's head tilted to the right. She was learning to move her heard to where noise was coming from. Only thing was – she had two ears for crying out loud. Every time she heard someone speak she turned her head towards them – but than something would make noise on the other side of her. She wanted to turn her head to the sound. But she didn't want to be rude to the person that was speaking.

Rachel Berry didn't want to be rude after all.

Rachel found that she very quickly grew to having headaches. It took a day for everyone to assure her that she wasn't being rude if she turned her face _away _from them if she heard a noise while they were speaking. But, Rachel still felt it rude not to pay _full_ attention to her visitors.

Quinn finally had enough with having more than two visitors at a time. The only time she allowed it was with Rachel's father, and Shelby of course. Only because she knew Rachel's parents knew how truly painful it was for their daughter to deal with so many voices at one time. They were just content to sit silently with their child. But, Quinn put her foot down where the Gleeks were concerned.

Rachel did tell Quinn that she wanted Noah to visit anytime he wanted. That he didn't need a time limit. Quinn grew heated in her arguments against this move – but Rachel won out. As they both knew she would.

Quinn remained in the room whenever Noah was visiting. She never made any allowance to this strict rule of hers. She didn't _trust _Noah Puckerman where a sightless Rachel was involved.

"Quinn ..." Rachel breathed. She allowed her mouth to shut. There was no point in telling Quinn yet again, that she never wasted any time. That Rachel had always fully understood that Quinn had to fight her parents hold on her. Well her father's hold on her to be free of the hate.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Sounds like Samuel." Rachel said as she smiled.

"Hey." Sam said at the opened door. "I don't mean to be rude or anything. But both of the Mister Berry's said that Rachel is able to have visitors right now."

Quinn eyed her boyfriend in the eyes. "You didn't ask _me_."

"Don't be rude, Quinn." Rachel gently said. She held out her left hand. She smiled as she felt Sam's callused hand in her own. "I see that you have been working on a song Samuel." She squeezed.

Sam smiled. "I'm working on something. Something that I want you to sing Super Star." He sat at Rachel's feet. His fingers lightly taping the back of her hand. "I should have it ready right after you are released."

"I'm happy for you." Rachel smiled. "But; how do you know that _I'm _the best one to sing it? After all it may best suite Quinn's voice better than mine own."

"It's meant for _you_, Rachel Berry, and only _you_." Sam said simply. "I'll write a song for Quinn also. But this song is just for you."

"You don't have to write a song for me, Sam." Quinn quickly said.

"You know I will hazel eyes." Sam looked up and met her eyes.

**WINTER 2010**

**RACHEL'S LIVING ROOM**

Kristopher looked up as his little girl walked into the room. "So how is the new member of the Berry family doing?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm going to contact Shelby once again daddy." She felt tears in her eyes. "It's the right thing to do."

"Perhaps not." Kristopher replied leaning back against the couch's cushions. "I don't think this is the right time to open up wounds that aren't even one ounce healed."

"Daddy..." Rachel said in a warning voice.

Kristopher held up his hand. "Not this time Ray, not this time." He sighed as he lowered his hand to his lap. "I'm deeply concerned for you, Quinn, and especially Shelby. I don't want you three to be hurt. Not anymore."

"We will remain hurt the more time that Quinn is forced to stay away from her daughter." Rachel softly argued. She didn't want her voice to be raised to the second floor.

"Quinn is the only _one _whom is forcing herself to be away from Beth. Shelby has agreed to allowing Quinn and Puck to see their daughter whenever they wanted." Kristopher tilted his head, "I fully know that Noah Puckerman has seen his daughter."

Rachel's eyes widen. "How could you know that daddy?"

"Shelby told me." Kristopher matter of factually stated.

Rachel's hands shook at her sides. "M-mo …. Shelby has contacted you. When?" She licked her suddenly dried lips. "How many times." She whispered.

"Ever since she gave that Jesse punk the cassette of her signing to you." Kristopher kept his daughter's gaze. "When I first heard you playing it – I just knew that it wasn't made when she was living with Giov and I. She had made it _after _you were born. I knew that she didn't sneak the cassette into the house. I knew she sent that punk to sneak it in for her."

Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"I only blame that punk for hurting you, Rachel. I don't blame your mother. She was desperate to see you. She was still under that damn contact from reaching out to you herself." Kristopher sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"If you _knew _that she was reaching out too me – for me to find her – than why didn't you do anything?" Rachel hotly demanded.

Kristopher remained silent.

"If you didn't want her to get to know me till I was eighteen – then why didn't you put a stop to it!" Rachel voice rose. "How could you do this too me daddy?" Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Ray -" Kristopher began to say.

Rachel held out her right hand, "You know daddy, I just don't want to hear anything you have to say on this matter." Shaking her head. "Not right now. I just can't." She turned, and fled from the room.

Rachel bumped into something hard. But the tears kept falling as she struggled to get away. She felt arms wrap themselves around her, and pulled her forward. "Just let me go." She begged as she tried to get her breath back.

Quinn just held on as the struggling Diva tried to fight out of her hold. She wasn't surprised at how strong Rachel was – she knew that Rachel had a daily work out plan and all. "Come on Rach. Let's get you somewhere private." She very gently led Rachel towards the staircase. She looked over her shoulder at Kristopher – she gave him a death stare.

_At least Ray will have Quinn now. She's not going to trust me where Shelby is concerned. Giovanni was dead set against Rachel seeking out Shelby. He's going to be overjoyed now that Rachel has learned my part in the whole Shelby situation. At least Quinn is here now._ Kristopher sighed as he lowered his head.

**RACHEL'S BEDROOM**

Quinn put one hand on Rachel's door – and short Diva chose _that _moment to break away. Quinn was faster and stronger – what with her cheer-leading training after all – she managed to open the door, and than wrapping her free arm back around Rachel's back. "No." She hissed. "You don't get to leave this. Not now."

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go." Rachel begged as she felt herself being dragged forward into the tight embrace. "God just let me go."

"No." Quinn breathed out as she backed into the Diva's bedroom. She shut the door with her foot.

"Let me go." Rachel whined.

Quinn just turned her body around so she could quickly lock the door. She knew that Rachel had said that no one was allowed on the second floor – until Rachel herself gave the all clear. But, she wasn't going to take any chances. After all Rachel said that until she herself went downstairs – well she had gone downstairs. She didn't know if Kristopher would think of telling the rest of the Berry intended family that the second floor was _still_ off limits.

Quinn was a Fabray through and through. She fully knew that no Fabray wouldn't allow another family member's weakness to stop them from one upping them. She figured the Berry family was the same.

Rachel finally managed to get the strength to fight the body that was restraining her. She quickly moved her head forward. She heard a resounding thunk and a sharp cry. She jerked backwards – feeling the hands rip from her body. She whirled backwards and she felt herself fall backwards. She saw blackness as her head hit the carpet.

"Oh Rachel." Quinn sighed as she knelt down and checked the fallen Diva's pulse. She shook her head slightly to try to shake the pain from hitting it against the door. She raised her hand to brush the hair from right side of Rachel's heated face.

Quinn sighed. She shook her head gently as she placed her hands underneath, and around Rachel's body. She pulled the short Diva closer to her; as she slowly stood to her feet. She held Rachel against her chest as she turned towards the bed. Carefully walking over so not to jar the unconscious girl in her arms she made it to the bed. Leaning down she gently laid the brunette on the comforter. She twisted and grabbed the fleece blanket on the foot board. Covering the Diva she just gently stroked cheek bone.

She flashed back to that night when Rachel, Mercedes and she spied on Vocal Adrenaline at Camel high school. That was the night when VA's coach Shelby Corcoran was signing. Rachel _knew _that she was hearing her mother's voice. Because of the damn cassette that the Spawn of Satan; St. James; had snuck into Rachel's house two weeks ago.

A week _before _he dumped Rachel, and returned to Vocal Adrenaline. Once Mercedes and she had heard what happened, they demanded that Rachel, as New Directions co-captain go _spy _on VA and see what they had _stolen _from ND. They couldn't find the proof that they needed from the rehearsal – they were about to give up when Shelby went up on stage and sang, to show her team what she expected of them. Quinn had too admit that Shelby Corcoran had a terrific voice – and that it seemed awfully familiar.

Quinn actually banged her head against the wall in Mercedes brother's room as she realized _how _familiar Shelby was. She did after all pass it along too her daughter, Rachel. But she was just so stunned by Rachel's reaction to Shelby's voice that it stopped the wheels of her brain from turning.

Rachel had actually stood to her feet as soon as Shelby started to sign – and was heading down the isle. Even through both she and Mercedes had hissed that in _order to spy – they had too keep a very low profile. That a good spy never willing got caught._ But Rachel was so wrapped up in hearing Shelby's voice that she completely ignored them.

It was in a trance that Rachel actually floated down to the stage. Once Shelby caught sight of her daughter she hurriedly sent everyone away. It was after Rachel said 'You are my mother' that she and Mercedes decided to leave. But something had stopped Quinn from actually following Mercedes out of the auditorium.

'You are my mother.' Rachel said. There was something in Rachel's voice that caused Quinn too want to stay. She had a bad feeling about this whole meeting. It was as if she had all ready known what the outcome was going to be.

When Shelby said that she didn't want to be part of Rachel's life – she felt something break inside Rachel. Something that had never been broken before.

Whenever it came to Shelby Corcoran – Quinn swore to herself that she wouldn't kick Rachel while she was down.

Quinn had chosen Shelby to be Beth's adoptive mother – not because she was Rachel's biological mother. Well yes that was the major decision making on her part. But, it wasn't to rub Rachel's face in the fact that Shelby had her 'baby girl' that she always wanted – like how Santana had been taunting her all summer long.

No. Quinn choose Shelby because she _was _Rachel's mother. She prayed that given some time Shelby, and Rachel would find their way back to one another – and Rachel will be close at hand to be with Beth. Quinn trusted Rachel to protect and love Beth in her stead.

Quinn sighed as she rested her head against the back of the wooden headboard of Rachel Berry's bed. She really couldn't believe that she was comforting Rachel Berry in the Diva's room nerveless. Yes she fully admitted to seeing some of the bedroom in Rachel's daily my space videos. But actually seeing it with her own eyes – actually to be able to take it all in was way more personal. Quinn actually felt more at home in the room – than she ever did in her own.

Not that she would ever admit it. No way. No how.

Rachel whimpered.

Quinn made a shushing noise. "Everything is all right now, Rachel." She gently ran her fingers across Rachel's forehead. "I'm not going to allow you too be hurt." She promised.

"M-mom." Rachel softly cried.

Quinn fully believed that Rachel and Shelby belonged together as mother and daughter. That if there was _any_ truly good mother and daughter bonds out there – then Shelby Concern and Rachel Berry had it going on.

"Do you want your mother?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Do you love your mother?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel whispered.

That was everything that Quinn needed to know. She knew that she had chosen right for the second time in her life. First with Beth – now with Rachel.

**(TWO HOURS PASS) **

Rachel blinked slowly. She couldn't recall why she was still in bed. She fully knew that it was way past the time that she normally gotten up. Her body felt like it had it's morning workout. She smelt clean and fresh. So why was she still lying in bed?

She sat up and regretted it instinctively. She moaned as she brought her left hand up to her forehead.

"Easy there." A soft calm voice said to the right of her. She slowly twisted her head towards the voice and blinked. "Q-quinn?" She felt her throat scarce even more with talking – than just merely swallowing.

Quinn stood to her feet and walked over to the side table. Picking up the medium sized glass of water. Turning to face the Diva, she held out the glass. "Can you hold it on your own - or do you need assistance?" She raised a quizzing right eye brow.

Rachel reached out, and took the glass from Quinn's slightly shaking ones. "Thank you." She whispered as she placed the glass to her dry lips. She took a few swallows. Her brows crinkled as she thought about what had happened that morning in the living room. She paled. "I didn't mean for you to hear that, Quinn. I don't want you to blame yourself for my calling my mother, and allowing her to pretty much deny me as her daughter once more. But even through she'll deny me – she won't deny your rights to see Beth."

"I don't want Beth near me." Quinn quietly said.

"Your father is out of your life now, Quinn." Rachel said gently.

Quinn's right eye brow rose high, "Is he?"

"Do you still love him?" Rachel asked after staring silently into the blond's hazel eyes.

"No." Quinn sighed out. "I stopped loving him the moment he kicked me out after learning that I was pregnant. He only gave me thirty minutes to get my things. I didn't even have too time to think of what I truly needed to protect my unborn baby." Tears fell from her eyes. "After Finn kicked me out – and I couldn't bare to live with Puck any longer. I lived in my car. In the winter." Anger entered her eyes. "Do you realize how freezing our winters get at night?"

"I -"

"I knew that I couldn't go back home and beg for a place over my head. _He _would have just told me to that I _deserved_ everything that I was getting. That I _deserved_ to have my bastard baby _die_ before he or she was even born." Quinn swallowed around the lump that was lodge in her throat. "How can I love man like that?"

"How can I _forgive_ a man like that?" Quinn took a swallow breath.

"I don't know." Rachel truthfully said.

"Can you forgive your fathers if they treated you the way mine has me?" Quinn's hands rested on her stomach – as if still trying to protect Beth.

"In the long run. Yes." Rachel said. "Expect if they actually caused my unborn baby's death. That I would never be able to forgive."

"That's the difference between you and I, Rachel. You forgive anyone for anything. I _never _forgive." Quinn said in a dead tone.

"Then why are you still here?" Rachel asked.

"You never had anything that needed forgiven for." Quinn simply said. Standing to her feet she walked to the door. Twisting her head. "This doesn't change anything between us." She opened the door and left.

"It changes _everthing_." Rachel softly said to the open space between her bedroom, and the hallway.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. When Did This Freaking Happen

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**WHEN DID THIS FREAKING HAPPEN!**

**WINTER 2011**

**WILLIAM MCKINELY HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

Quinn pulled into her assigned parking spot. Turning the key she just listened as the engine slowly died out. Her eyes never leaving the front window. As the last din of the engine finally died out, she found her voice, "Are you sure about this?"

"I should be the one asking _you_ that." Rachel said her eyes remained glued to the side of Quinn's face. "You didn't have to give me a lift to school. I could've gotten a lift from one of my fathers."

"It's silly to have them drive you to school – after all I was going to the same place." Quinn sighed finally letting go of her death grip on the steeling wheel. "Just makes better sense is all." She murmured.

"Thank you." Rachel sincerely said.

Sighing Quinn tapped her right fingers on her smooth thigh. "I hate that I have to wear this uniform in the winter." Rolling her eyes. "Matter of fact I hate wearing it at all. I mean the first two days of joining Cheerios it was such a power trip. But now," She sighed as she wiped away the hair from her forehead. "It's just a total bore. Wish I was pregnant once more."

"Do you still want to be a cheerleader?" Rachel asked her brows furred.

"I have too be." Quinn said in a low stern voice.

"Not if you truly don't want to be." Rachel gently said.

"I _have_ too be." Quinn turned her head to stare into Rachel's soft chocolate brown eyes.

"No you don't." Rachel whispered. She lifted her hand to reach out to the blond – but she stopped. "If cheer leading doesn't make you happy – than don't do it. You should do what makes you happy."

"That's not the Fabray way." Quinn right fist clenched on her thigh. "I'm expected to be head cheerleader through out high school. Prom Queen at Junior and Senior prom." Her head rested against the seat.

"Prom Queen doesn't matter." Rachel kindly said. "It's just high school Quinn, after we graduate – than really are you honestly going to look back, and really be prideful that you won damn high school Prom Queen?" Her hand dropped down onto her lap. "I think you should look back all you have accomplished, Quinn. Your high grades, your friends and Glee."

"My grades aren't so high. Not after last year." Quinn sighed. She stared out the front window once more. "I haven't had time to study as I normally had. I thought after I gave away B-beth." She couldn't keep the stumble from her voice. Her eyes squeezed shut. "I thought that the new year would help me get my act together once more."

"You do have your life together. At least you are getting there." Rachel tilted her head to the right.

"You don't lie all that great, Rachel." Quinn twisted her head to look into Rachel's eyes. "Even through you _believe_ that you are a great liar. You aren't. Never were." Her hand reached across the center console, "Promise me that you will never become a liar. It kills you inside."

"You did what was necessary to survive, Quinn." Rachel whispered.

"It destroys you." Quinn whispered. With one last longingly look into Rachel's eyes – Quinn turned and opened the car door. She got out and allowed the door to shut softly behind her.

Rachel watched as Quinn picked up her pace father away from the car. Her brow drew deeper together. "I'm not going to allow you too be destroyed Quinn." Her eyes drifted closed once Quinn was out of her line of sight.

**OUTSIDE OF THE EAST WING**

Quinn whelped as she felt herself being slammed into the brick wall. "What the fuck Lopez. How dare you treat me in this fucking fashion!" Her hazel eyes blazing fire. She was ready to go another round with Santana – any day of the week.

Smirking Santana just leaned her body flush against Quinn's – keeping Quinn's back firmly in place. "I just want to know what the hell you are thinking of giving that troll a ride to school? Are you doing some serious drugs now girl." Her right eyebrow rose high on her forehead.

"Leave Rachel out of this." Quinn growled low in her throat.

"It's _Rachel_ now." Santana smirked even rougher now, "I want to know what drugs that treasure trail has slipped you." Her right hand rose to grab hold of Quinn's leather man jacket.

"Stop right now, Santana. You don't want to even go there with me." Quinn hissed through her teeth.

"Leave Quinn alone San." Brittany pleaded from the right of Quinn.

"You drop out of sight during Winter break; and the next thing I know you are driving Man hands Berry to school." Santana's anger laced her very soul.

"First off Lopez, I'm _not_ the one that dropped out of sight these past two weeks. I _stayed_ in Lima. You and everyone else left. _Expect _for Rachel." Quinn growled out as she tried to push forward – but Santana just tightened her hold on her.

"Why is your house up for fucking sell." Santana demanded. "Where are you living now?"

"San and I came home early, Quinn. We came top surprise you. But your house was all locked up with one of those realtor key locks. We looked in the window and found that it was bare of everything." Brittany explained with tears sparking in her baby blue eyes.

"Why haven't you answered your phone." Santana steely said.

"I didn't want too talk to you." Quinn roughly stated. "I didn't realize you were back in Lima when you called. I just didn't want to hear about how much fun you were enjoying skiing." Her right eye brow rose. "Sides you never text-ed me that you were home."

"Where are you and your mom living now?" Santana hotly demanded.

Quinn eyes sifted to the left.

"Not back with _him_!" Santana sneered. "That's it Quinn, I'm taking you to pack your bags. You can live with either me or Brittany."

"I'm not living with _him_." Quinn replied still not looking at her friends. "I'm not living with my mom either. She moved too Japan too be with _him_."

"You aren't telling us that you are living in your car again. God dammit Quinn, get it through your fucking head – a car isn't a good place to live. Even if you park in the empty school parking lot - you can still be seriously hurt." Santana's gripe tightened on Quinn's arm.

"The car is good enough for me." Quinn snarled out. "Sides I'm _not _staying in the school parking lot any longer."

"You know that I'll just follow you, and drag you to my place tonight." Santana slapped Quinn hard across the face. Leaving a palm print.

"Q-quinn …." A weak voice said.

Quinn head turned, and she stared into the wide eyed terrified eyes of Rachel.

"Get out of here fucking troll – this doesn't concern you." Santana said never leaving her eyes from Quinn's face. She felt bad for slapping Quinn – but damn it all hell she had to be rough with Quinn in order to save her. She had to fight against Quinn's stubbornness after all.

"Be nice San." Brittany said sharply. "Rachel has _every_ right too be here. More so than either one of us."

"Q-quinn …." Rachel whispered once more. Her hands were shaking at her sides.

"Just go inside Rachel." Quinn said in a gentle voice. "I'm okay. Santana won't hurt me for real. Just go inside."

"Not without you." Rachel said as a lone tear ran down her right cheek.

"Do you have to be so damn dramatic all the time treasure tail." Santana growled low in her throat. She suddenly jerked her body away from Quinn's, and was quickly grabbing hold of the short Diva. She made the half turn and slammed Rachel against the wall. Much harder than she did Quinn. She heard the crack of Rachel's head.

"SANTANA!" Both Quinn and Brittany screamed.

"How many times do I have too tell you RuPaul – '.! How long will it take you before it finally sinks into that soul of yours." Santana's gripe tightened against Rachel's shoulder – as her right hand rose to the shorter brunette's throat. Her hand tightened against the Diva's pulse point. "Perhaps now you will finally get it." She squeezed.

Rachel couldn't breathe. Her eyes had widen when she realized what Santana had in mind – just a second _before _Santana had her hands on her. She couldn't fight back. How could she when she _never _fought back. When Santana cut off her passage to breathe – she knew that she was a dead girl within minutes. After all who would save her? Kurt was no longer at McKinely – and besides Kurt wouldn't save her anyhow.

Rachel was beginning to black out – when sudden the most awe sparkling white light over came her vision. All she wanted too do was walk towards that light. She just knew that she would finally have all the genuine love that she craved; if she just pass through that light.

Rachel grasped for much needed breathes. Her eyes stung with falling tears, and with unsheathed tears. Her eyes opened wide in her face. The only thing she was aware of was deep hazel eyes. As her vision slowly cleared, and able to take in more of her surroundings – she still forced solely on the hazel eyes.

"Thank God you awakened." Quinn breathed as she gently brushed aside Rachel's bangs. Her hand ran down the right side of the brunette's jaw line.

"Treasure Tail _needs_ to get out of here now – I don't want to be forced to hurt her anymore." Santana growled from behind Quinn.

"You come near her again – Santana; than your life is over." Quinn growled deep in her throat – never taking her eyes off of Rachel.

"Why are you suddenly so protective of the bitch?" Santana said in a menacing voice.

"Do you want me to call your dads? Or can I get you home?" Quinn softly asked.

"Isn't your head hurt too?" Rachel swallowed around the still rawness of her throat.

"I just want you to be where it is safe. Sides my head stopped hurting the moment that you were in danger." Quinn replied.

"I don't want too miss any school. It wouldn't look good on my transcript for Julliard." Rachel tried to sit up. But Quinn's hands were firmly on her as the blond firmly shook her head. "It's just a headache Quinn, once I take some Advil I'll be fine."

"You need more than Advil Rach, I'm going to take you home. I want you to get rested in a nice quiet place. School isn't the place for you or I today." Quinn finally allowed Rachel to move. Wrapping her arm around the short Diva's shoulder she helped the brunette to sit up. Rachel's head dropped onto her shoulder.

"Hey Quinn." Sam said in a quiet voice kneeling down on the other side of Rachel. "Here let me help you with her."

"Sam how did you -" Quinn couldn't finish the sentence.

"Brittany text ed me." Sam said wrapping his arms around Rachel's body and gently lifted her into him. Slowly and carefully he stood to his feet. Rachel's head was tucked carefully against his collar bone – and Quinn as standing close in front of him. "Hey there Superstar – lets get you home shall we."

"Samuel?" Rachel slurred.

Sam followed Quinn towards the parking lot where she had parked her car. After he got Rachel in the passenger seat and safely buckled in. He climbed into the back seat. "Lets get you two back home shall we." He quietly said as Quinn started the car.

"How did you know that I was staying at the Berry's?" Quinn questioned as she drove slowly through the parking lot. So not to run into any of the students hanging out before the first bell.

"You mother text ed me the day you moved in." Sam said. "I was waiting for you to text me or call me – but nothing. Why the silence?"

"I didn't want to bum you out during your holiday vacation." Quinn said turning right to head to Rachel's home.

"I wish you would trust me." Sam softly said. He sighed.

It was quiet in the car the rest of the way to the Berry home. Sam got out of the back of the car – and gently lifted Rachel from the car. "Hey Superstar you are home now." He said into the dull eyes of one Rachel Berry.

"Home." Rachel slurred.

"Home." Sam said. He turned and walked up the walkway behind Quinn. She managed to have the front door opened by the time he started up the steps of the front porch.

Kristopher had the things ready in Rachel's room by the time the three teens arrived. After Sam had gently set his daughter on the bed; he quickly set to work checking on his little girl. He was relieved to see that he didn't have to take her to the hospital. After Quinn had helped get his baby girl into her warm pajama set and covered her up he turned to the blond. "It's time that I check you out too."

"I'm fine." Quinn shrugged.

"I'll be the judge of that." Kristopher said and carefully checked out Quinn. "All you need is a good rest also young lady." He turned to Sam. "Thank you for bringing home my daughter, and Quinn, Sam. But I'm sure that you need to get back too school."

"Yes sir." Sam said and left the house.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said in the silence that the room had turned into.

"This isn't your fault." Kristopher said. He looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"I'm the cause of it." Quinn said in a low rough voice. "If I had just stopped Santana then she would never would have laid a hand on Rachel."

Kristopher didn't have an answer to this. All he could say was, "I want you get some rest Quinn. Either you rest in your room – or you can rest in here."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a long time. "I'll be in my room." She said in a tone of voice that Kristopher had always hated to hear from anyone. She turned and left the room.

"Q-quinn …." Rachel whimpered.

Kristopher sighed as he took a seat in the chair that was pulled up next to the side of the bed where Rachel was lying. "I think you are in a place now sweetheart – a place that you may not get out of for a long time." He sighed as he just watched as his daughter uneasily rested.

Not due to the pain of her body. But the pain of her soul.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

_Author's Note: I have decided not to include a Spring 2011 part to this chapter. For some reason it didn't seem right to add the part of Rachel blindness in this part of the story._


	6. Over Reacting Anyone?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**OVER REACTING ANYONE?**

**SPRING 2011**

**RACHEL'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

"So Rachel; you should be able to go home in two days time." The doctor said in a kind voice. "I have talked with your fathers, and they have reassured me; that they had taken the proper steps on making your home safe for you."

Rachel's head lowered as she tried in vain to stare at her hands which were playing with the end of the blanket covering her waist. "Yes they have informed me of their task this past week. They have assured me that I don't have to move from my second floor bedroom. Which makes me quiet relieved. After all that bedroom had been mine since I was born."

Rachel lifted her head, "I would hate to be in an very unfamiliar place on my first day home. Especially not being able to see anything. I can roam freely in that room with my eyes closed." She couldn't keep the sharp bark of laughter form her voice, "Although my eyes _are _closed now aren't they. All the time. Even when they are wide open." Her hand rose and touched the white bandaged that was rapped tightly around her head. "Even with this stupid gauze wrap around my eyes." Her hand lowered as she couldn't bare to touch it.

"The bandages will be unwrapped in two more weeks." The doctor said.

"Thank you for telling me this without Quinn in the room doctor, I didn't want her to hear my raw reaction to the news of finally going home." Rachel said her voice firmly under control once more. "Please do not inform her of slight pity party that I was under."

"Of course not." The doctor said in a kind understanding voice.

"You should be about your rounds doctor, after all I'm not your only patient." Rachel said turning towards the light of the window.

"I'll see you again in a few hours Rachel." The doctor said as he stood staring at the blind girl in the bed in front of him. He just simply stared for a several minutes before leaving the room.

Rachel balled up her hands bringing the damn blanket in between her fingers. Bringing her hands up to her mouth; she muffed screamed into them for a good ten seconds. Until finally she lowered her hands from her feverish face. "Get a gripe of yourself." She fiercely whispered to herself.

"Baby." Rachel's head whipped around at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Don't tell Quinn." Rachel quickly said.

"I won't." Shelby said as she moved forward to the bed. Sitting on it feeling her daughter's cross legged knees on her hip. She reached up and stroked the side of her daughter's head. "Oh baby." She whispered.

"This is the _only_ time that I'm going to pity myself." Rachel fiercely said. "It's also the only time that you get to break mom." Her hands gripped her mother's raised arm. "Promise me."

"I promise." Shelby said. "Thank you for allowing me to share this with you."

"I only want my mom right now. Dad and Daddy are of course wonderful at comforting me – but this – this thing that I have no control over – I just want my mom." Rachel brokenly whispered. She leaned forward, and rested her head against Shelby's chin.

"I'm never leaving you again baby. Never again." Shelby promised as she wrapped her daughter tightly into her beating heart.

Rachel's arms wrapped around her mothers back holding tightly. "I have so much that I want too talk to you about, mom. But; I'm so scared too." She whimpered after several minutes of silence. She kept her arms firmly around her mother.

The door banged opened. Rachel jerked out of her mother's comfortable hold, her head twitched to where the sudden noise was. Her mouth opened in a whimper. "Perhaps it's not such a wise idea to allow _you_ to visit Rachel." Quinn's harsh voice said.

"My mother can visit me whenever she feels like it." Rachel couldn't keep the snarl from her voice. Her nerves were shot to pieces – otherwise she would have been able to read correctly Quinn's inner fight within herself. "Stop being so rude, Quinn." She reached out and gripped her mother's hand firmly in her own. Her thumb caressing the top of Shelby's hand.

"I can't believe that you can so easily allow her to slid back into your life, Rachel. After everything she had so willing put you through." Quinn shook in anger at the sight of Shelby being all motherly to Rachel. "She's just feeling sorry for you because you are blind, Rach. Once you either grain your eyesight back – or she gets bored, she'll be out of your life faster than you can say 'hey mom I'm your daughter'."

"She's not _your _mother." Rachel said in a voice that held no malice. She just stated the true facts was all. Holding up her chin, "Before you continue this bashing of my mom, Quinn, just remember that Shelby isn't Judy. These are things you _need_ to say to your mother." Her voice soften. "Don't be afraid for me."

Quinn's jaw clenched.

Shelby pulled Rachel gently away from her. Raising her right hand to caress her daughter's smooth right cheek. "It's okay." She softly said. "Baby, things Quinn needs to get off her chest right now is about _me_."

Rachel stubbornly shook her head. "No mom. It's not right for Quinn to speak to you in this fashion." Her head tilted to the right. "You don't need to clench your jaw like that Quinn. I can hear your teeth scraping against each other. Relax. Now!" She barked the last.

Quinn blinked. _Great. She's bossing me around like she has every right too. I should have moved out the moment I realized what Rachel had done for me. Than Rachel wouldn't be here right now. She would be still signing to her hearts content with both her eyes seeing life. _She tried to obey Rachel's commend, but she couldn't. Her brow furrowed as she realized that she couldn't obey commands on the turn of a dime any longer. Her father was going to kill her.

"Quinn." Rachel said as she pushed Shelby from her. Holding her hands out to reach for her missing friend. "Q-quinn."

Quinn couldn't take the fear in Rachel's voice. She quickly made her way to the bed. Shelby just had enough time to get off the bed, before Quinn crashed onto it. "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to make you so fearful. It's just that I ..."

Rachel's hands rose to touch Quinn's face. Her fingers gently probed the skin underneath. Quinn's eyes closed as she felt Rachel's fingers rise higher. Her breath hitched as she felt Rachel's gentle touch on her cheek bones. "I'm never going to be disappointed in you for disobeying me. I'm not going to abandon you for your free will." She softly whispered. "You are my family."

Tears rolled freely down Quinn's pale cheeks. "Russell will kill me for being so damn weak." She croaked out.

Shelby felt a tightness in her chest. She fully knew that Quinn was speaking the truth. She personally only had a hand full of encounters with Russell Fabray since she had returned to Ohio. All of them left a bad taste in her mouth. There was a evilness in the man's soul that frightened her to the core of her soul. She had watched Rachel very careful ever since Rachel met Quinn in pre – school. She fully knew that Giovanni, and Kristopher felt it two. Even though she never contacted the two men since Rachel's birth.

"We'll get a restraining order against Russell. For the rest of your life. He won't be able to get within ten states of you or Beth. Whatever state or country you chose to visit – he has to leave." Rachel said in a sure firm voice.

"Th-than-thank y-y-y-you." Quinn leaned her face into Rachel's hands.

Rachel sighed gently. "I get to go home in two days. The doctor told me not a half hour ago." She leaned forward, and kissed Quinn's wet right cheek. "I can't wait to get home." She kissed the left cheek. "Be with my family once more." She kissed the right cheek once more. "All my family." She kissed the left cheek.

Quinn slowly nodded. Her eyes lifted, "I'm sorry Shelby." She softly said.

Shelby leaned forward and put her right hand on Quinn's cheek. "I deserved it, Quinn. I know that you wish you could direct your anger at your own mother – but your anger was justly against me also. There is nothing to forgive you for." She sighed, "I hope that you will allow me to prove that I'm not like your mother. That granted I make my share of mistakes concerning Rachel – I do love her, and want, no, need her in my life."

"I trust you with Beth's life. If I can do that with my own daughter – than whom am I not to trust you with Rachel." Quinn got out from the tightness of her chest.

**END CHAPTER FIVE **


End file.
